The Ring Helpers
by Ari-Chan3
Summary: This story contains the Rivendell/Lothlorien/Mirkwood Elves helping the Fellowship. All original charecters will be used. Please r&r.


A/N: Hi there people, I decided to start a new story. As you might be able to guess this is a Lord of the Rings Fan fiction. However, be aware that I have added in two new characters, and I might add more. Well, I hope you peoples like this one! Please R/R.  
  
Another Path to the Mighty War.  
  
The Battle of Lothlorien  
  
A brown horse stepped lightly over the snow, the rider, a young female, patted the horses neck, "Shh, Mierna. It does not feel well about this place." She peered around in some hope that she would see, or hear, something.  
  
A female Elf approached the horse from behind; she stared at the horse, curious to know whence it came, not to mention the rider. Approaching cautiously and silently, she began to make a wide berth around the horse. A sneer flashed across her face as she placed herself delicately in front of the horse, without giving alarm to it. "Well, it is indeed a surprise to see a human out here in what is known as Orc territory."  
  
The rider jumped and righted herself so that she faced the person. She stared at the person, "Um…hello? Do you know what is going on out here?"  
  
The female frowned, "No, I do not; I was sent out here to investigate. Why are you here?"  
  
"I…I…I am traveling. I will not remain long. No…not long at all…I can tell something is wrong; the Orcs of this mountain are stirring.  
  
Now it was the other females turn to be surprised. "Oh. I see. You are one of the Ancient Blood. A Northern Wanderer; a female Ranger. Well, I can tell you that yes the Orcs are restless, but that is only because the thing that the Enemy seeks is…on the move, and he is having the Orcs come together, for the first time in many years." The female pushed her silver tainted hair behind a pointed ear.  
  
The human now stared in amazement, no wonder she had been able to get in front of her horse and not be seen, or heard. "You are an Elf, of the Silvan race no doubt, but of what area?"  
  
"From Rivendell."  
  
The rider nodded, "Whence are you going?"  
  
"To the woods of Lothlorien."  
  
A sparkle came to the riders eyes, "You are heading to the Golden Wood? That is well, for I am heading in that direction; but it is unfortunate, for I have never traversed the Misty Mountains before. I have remained far from them, but I needed to go to Lothlorien for some consol from the Lady of the Wood, and I did not dare tread across the gap of Rohan. It would please me if perhaps you would lead me to them." She remained looking at the Elf, hopeful that she would receive a good answer.  
  
The Elf thought not but for a second before replying, "Since you are going, I will lead you; it is time for me to lay off my watch. It is dangerous here, but not too much, for we are far from the Gates of Moria. Come, tell me, stranger, what is your name?"  
  
"Oh. My name is Lilta, and I am pleased one of the fair people after so long. What, might I ask, are you called?"  
  
The Elf said simply, "Ari." She then gestured for Lilta to follow her.  
  
The spoke merrily while they traveled, Lilta found that Ari did not much talk of herself, nor made any reference to her family. So, Lilta told of her past. The history of the Dunedain, and how she came to these parts. She was about to tell her of a strange summoning when Ari shushed her. "Be quite Lilta; there are Orcs about. I had not thought that they would come this close to the Golden Wood."  
  
"Orcs? But, why? Why would they come after us?" Lilta tilted her head with wondering. Ari shook her head, signaling that she did not know why. Lilta patted her horse's neck to calm her.  
  
"When I tell you to run, run. Run to the woods, once you are inside keep going until you are past the Nimrodel. The Orcs will not willingly enter these Woods."  
  
Lilta nodded, wondering why the Orcs would not willingly enter the Woods. She did not get the chance to ask her question for Air shouted run in the Elven dialect. Her horse, without any commands from her, ran. Lilta had no chance for wondering why her horse listened to Elvish commands for right behind her she heard the guttural shouts of the Orcs. Lilta risked a glance behind her: she saw Ari running not but two feet from her, and many Orcs giving chase. Suddenly black arrow whizzed past her ear. Many more began to be shot after her and Ari. She heard Ari give a small, sharp cry. Turning her head, Lilta noticed an arrow in Ari's arm.  
  
She was about to call out to her when her horse gave a scream. With a jolt, her horse bucked, and then fell to her side; Lilta winced, she was caught beneath her horse.  
  
Ari skidded to a stop; she hissed. "Are you okay, Lilta?"  
  
Lilta gasped, "I'm stuck!" Lilta watched Ari turn around, put her back to the horse, and try to push it off.  
  
Ari growled, "Well, here goes," she mumbled. "Help! Help! Kiantes!" she yelled. Then she grinned as she heard Elven responses in return. Soon, Elven archers rushed out and began shooting the approaching Orcs. One blond ran to Ari. "Glorfindal!" Ari cried in surprise.  
  
"Ari, what are you__"  
  
Ari cut him off, "I need your help, my friend here needs this horse pushed off her." Lilta watched as Ari turned her wounded arm away from the one she called Glorfindal. He called with some Elven words and more Elves came to help. Soon the dead beast was off and Glorfindal lifted her.  
  
"Come Ari, we must get some help for your friend." Glorfindal set off towards the forest. Lilta saw Ari following behind; and then Ari stopped. She un-sheathed a sword Lilta had not seen earlier, turned, and, with a cry, jumped into battle.  
  
Startled, Glorfindal turned around, "Ari! What are you doing!?"  
  
Ari made a simple reply, "Just take my friend to safety," and she was lost somewhere in the battle.  
  
"Little One," he whispered. He turned and ran into the Woods.  
  
Glorfindal raced into the city, and ran to a healer hut. He gently placed Lilta onto a bed and called for a healer. Soon one came and began to tend to Lilta. Glorfindal watched for a while then went outside.  
  
As Glorfindal waited tensely outside a young Elf approached him. "Glorfindal, what is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"There is a young female human being tended in there."  
  
The young Elf shook his head; "You would not be tense over a human. What is wrong?" he prodded.  
  
"Ari has taken to the battle with the Orcs outside the forest, I do not how she fared, if she is alive, or if she is dead, Legolas." Glorfindal replied.  
  
Legolas did not know the Elven female, but he found it surprising that a female Elf would fight in a battle. "Your…sister? She is fighting?"  
  
"Yes, she is my sister, and she is fighting. I am worried that she will not come back alive, this time." Glorfindal fell silent and stared at the ground. "I will send some Elven Spotters out to see how the battle fared, and to see if my sister is still alive."  
  
Legolas looked at him. Glorfindal was a High Elf, which also meant his sister was one too. He wondered vaguely why he hadn't seen her in Rivendell when he was there. "Glorfindal, I will go with the Spotters, I will go now to let my companions know." Legolas silently jogged away. 


End file.
